Black Order (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of the Black Order from the Marvel Cinematic film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Black Order. The Black Order, also known as the Children of Thanos, are the secondary antagonists of both the 2018 Marvel film Avengers: Infinity War and it's 2019 sequel Avengers: Endgame. They are a group of powerful aliens who serve as the adoptive children and top lieutenants of the notorious warlord Thanos in his quest to collect the Infinity Stones and remake the universe in his own image. Biography ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' The Black Order didn't appear in the film, but they were mentioned by Nebula, who happens to be a member alongside Gamora. Both Gamora and Nebula would later sever their ties to Thanos and the Black Order during the course of the film; Gamora sided up with the Guardians of the Galaxy while Nebula sides up with Ronan of his plot to destroy the planet Xandar. Eventually, Nebula escaped from Ronan's side after Gamora helps the Guardians defeat Ronan for good. ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' The Black Order was mentioned again when Nebula voiced her anger towards Gamora due to the trauma she suffered at Thanos when they were training alongside the other members of the Black Order, saying that she only wanted Gamora to act like a sister instead of focusing on her intents to win their sparring battles against each other. Eventually, they reconcile after they help the Guardians defeat Ego and the Sovereign. ''Avengers: Infinity War'' The Black Order finally made their appearance in the film, where they are first seen helping their father acquire the Power Stone (the Orb) by invading and destroying the planet Xandar. They later pilot their giant ship as they spotted another ship (containing Thor, Loki, Hulk and the Asgaradian survivors) following the destruction of Asgard and the deaths of Surtur, Hela, Skurge, and the Berserker Army. Being aware that Loki has gotten hold of the Space Stone (the Tesseract), Thanos gets the Black Order to board the Asgardians' ship and attack the occupants. During the siege, Hulk was sent back to Earth to warn of Thanos' arrival by Hemidall, who ends up being killed by Thanos. The Black Order then helps their father coercing Loki in surrendering the Tesseract, just as Thanos proceeds to kill Loki and use the Orb to destroy the Asgardians' ship, killing all of the Asgardians in the process. Thanos and his children then depart away from the scene in their ship, leaving a helpless Thor to drift in space before he was rescued by the Guardians of the Galaxy. With the Orb and Tesseract in his possession, Thanos gets the Black Order to split up and search for the other Stones on Earth. As Thanos heads alone to force the Collector into giving him the Reality Stone (the Aether), Maw and Obsidian tracked down the Hulk to New York City, where he stole the Time Stone (Eye of Agamotto) by taking its occupant Doctor Strange as their captive, intending to deliver him to Thanos at the planet Titan. In the meantime, Midnight and Glaive head over to Scotland, where they ambushed Scarlet Witch and Vision (as the latter holds the Mind Stone on his forehead). However, Captain America, Black Widow and Falcon arrived to the rescue by bringing Scarlet Witch and Vision to Avenger HQ, where they plan to go to Wakanda to destroy the Mind Stone. After killing the Collector to get hold of the Aether, Thanos kidnaps Gamora and coerces her into giving the location of the Soul Stone by threatening to torture Nebula. Gamora then gives the location: a planet called Vomrir, where the Red Skull serves as the stone's guardian. Thanos would later reluctantly kill Gamora in order to take possession of the Soul Stone per Red Skull's suggestion. In the meantime, Iron Man and Spiderman manage to head over to Titan, where they killed Maw to save Strange and the Eye of Agamotto, just as Nebula contacts Thor and the other Guardians to meet up with her. However, Thanos arrived to the scene as well and overwhelmed the group before coercing Strange into giving up the Eye of Agamotto. With five Infinity Stones in his possession, Thanos directed Glaive, Midnight and Obsidian to assemble a massive army of Outriders to attack Wakanda in order to obtain the Mind Stone from Vision. This forces several of the Avengers and the Wakandan warriors to lay down a defense against the Black Order and the Outriders. Despite being outnumbered by the massive armies, the Avengers and Wakandan warriors were able to turn the tide to destroy the Outriders and kill Glaive, Midnight and Obsidian for good, thanks to the help of an arriving Thor, Rocket Raccoon and Groot with a new weapon called Stormbreaker. Unfortunately, despite the loss of the Black Order and the Outriders, an arriving Thanos, who did not care about the deaths of his top lieutenants, was able to collect the Mind Stone while killing Vision. Despite being badly injured on the chest by Thor with Stormbreaker, Thanos still used the power of all six Infinity Stones to wipe out half of the universe's populace (including several Avengers and Guardians). This left the surviving heroes to mope in defeat while a triumphant Thanos oversees a sunrise from another planet, satisfied that he finally achieved his goal or though as he thought because he was defeated in Avengers Endgame by his own infinity gauntlet. ''Avengers: Endgame'' While traveling to the year 2014 to collect the Infinity Stones, present Nebula was captured by the Black Order after her memories accidentally synced with the memories of the Nebula of that time. Discovering that the Avengers were attempting to collect the Infinity Stones to undo what he had accomplished in the future, Thanos had the Nebula of that time take the Nebula from the future's place and travel to the present with the stone. After arriving five years after Thanos had used the stones, Past Nebula opened up a portal for the rest of the Black Order to come through. Upon arriving in the present, the Black Order bombarded the Avengers' base before traveling down to collect the Infinity Stones. However, they were unable to do so before Hulk used the gauntlet to revive all those Thanos had killed. In addition, past Gamora defected and helped free Nebula before going to recover the stones before Thanos could get them. As the Black Order prepared to invade Earth, an army comprised of the revived Avengers, the Asgardians, sorcerers and the Wakandans then showed up through portals created by Dr. Strange to fight the Black Order. The Black Order were ultimately wiped out when Iron Man stole the Infinity Stones and used them to disintegrate all of Thanos' followers. Members *Thanos - Founder / Supreme Leader (Deceased) *Ebony Maw - Herald / Second-in-Command (Deceased) *Proxima Midnight - General (Deceased) *Corvus Glaive - High-ranking Barbarian (Deceased) *Cull Obsidian - High-ranking Brute (Deceased) *Gamora - Assassin (Defected) *Nebula - Assassin (Defected) *Chitauri - Foot Soldiers (Leviathans & Chitauri Giant Dogs) (Deceased) *Outriders - Foot Soldiers (Deceased) *Sakaarans - Foot Soldiers (Deceased) Gallery Black Order MCU.png Thanos Black Order.jpg Trivia *In the comics, the name Cull Obsidian was used as an alternative name for the Black Order. However, it is instead used as the name for Black Dwarf's cinematic counterpart. *Directors Joe and Anthony Russo took several creative liberties with the group's depiction, most notably excluding Supergiant for "consolidation". Navigation pl:Czarny Zakon (Marvel Cinematic Universe) de:Black Order (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Avengers Villains Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Teams Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Terrorists Category:Kidnapper Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Thief Category:Homicidal Category:Supremacists Category:Slaver Category:Deal Makers Category:Monster Master Category:Mongers Category:Oppressors Category:Military Category:Fanatics Category:Marvel Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Enforcer Category:Power Hungry Category:Crossover Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Elementals Category:Aliens Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genocidal Category:Delusional Category:Supervillains Category:Organizations Category:Torturer Category:Social Darwinists Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Imperialists Category:Families Category:Cults Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Barbarian Category:Conspirators Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Dissolved Organizations